


【面玲】纯真主义（R）

by qinxinjn



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinxinjn/pseuds/qinxinjn
Relationships: Sano Reo/Sekiguchi Mandy
Kudos: 4





	【面玲】纯真主义（R）

0108突然想吃点什么，最好是薯片。

他刚把客人送走，但这阵饿意来得凶猛，洗个澡都来不及，只随便擦了擦就下了楼。幸好前一位客人不太行，弄进去的东西浅，一时半会也不难受。

0108略带恶意地想。

餐厅跟前台在同一层，一下来就能听见门口在闹腾。

帝国的军妓营制度采取分配和申请两种相结合，高等军官可自由申请，中等士官多为按期随机分配。中下等士官到了军妓营，才发现原分配对象被军官选走之类的意外情况也时有发生。

这种时候，运气好的当场再分配，运气差的就灰溜溜走了，等下一期分配。

估计给的结果是回去等再分配，同他一起来的几个士官很是急他人之所急，面目狰狞慷慨激昂，事主却是个和事佬，拦在中间，不让吵起来。

0108站在人群后边，不用踮脚就能看到人群那一头的事主。不，准确来说是那一颗深色的头，陀螺似的转悠悠，挂着无奈的神情，盼着息事宁人。

而关于关口曼迪来说，0108这一嗓子当真是从天而降，救苦救难。

“姐姐，你说他们既然都是来嫖的，把分配让给那个大个子不就得了。”

0108不晓得什么时候挤到了前排，正和左右的姑娘们分食一包薯片，说话的时候也不朝着这边，一副认真侃八卦的模样。

“都能为兄弟两肋插刀了，为兄弟憋一个月也没什么大不了吧？”

人群有稀稀拉拉的笑声和附和声，士官们的脸色一下就不好看了，往0108的方向瞧了过来。

他这一身大裤衩子大T恤，怀里揣着一包，咯吱窝里还夹着一包。和这世间上的绝大多数小年轻并无不同，可是在这个地方，只要不穿着军装，就只剩下一个身份。

军流子们骂谁都难听，刚才骂前台是，现在骂0108只会更难听。

0108却像是没听见似的，把怀里见底的薯片郑重托付给了一同八卦过的战友，对着同时也看向他的关口说：“我那儿没人，你要是不介意的话？”

突如其来的自荐枕席吓了关口一跳，但他很快地回过神来，许是被吵得焦头烂额，飞速地摇了摇头。

0108趴在前台跟里头的人交接了两句话，就领着人走了。

走廊里的灯光白惨惨的地照在身上，明亮到有些不适。

0108从咯吱窝里掏出另一袋薯片，一气儿吃了十几片，在咔哧咔哧间开口：“外国人？”

关口微微侧头，回答他：“不算外国人，混血，在这里长大的。”

0108长长地哦了一声，对他的兴趣不如薯片大，于是又是一阵埋头苦吃，没了下文。

关口干咳一声，0108抬眼看他，关口抿了抿唇说：“方才谢谢你。”

0108心里叹口气，掸掉手指头上的薯片屑，拍拍关口的肩膀：“没事儿，都是兄弟。”

靠的近了，才发现关口比看着还要高一些，0108不动声色往边上挪开了点，内心愤愤。

按关口的相貌身材，照往常有的是人接盘，轮不到他来出头。

大约还是因为肤色？0108这样想着，瞄了关口一眼，不防关口也在看他，来了个对视。

说时迟那时快，0108举着薯片问他。

“吃么？”

一进门0108就被翻身压在门板上，薯片跌落，散了一地。

0108缩在关口的双臂之间，看起来有点害怕，低着头，看着薯片，心想怪可惜的。

实际上关口来军妓营的次数并不多，这回算是被所谓兄弟们撺掇着，几乎是架着过来的。感谢0108解围是真的，甚至想过不麻烦他，只是坐会就走，可现在想要和他做爱也是真的。

关口起来了一些，声音在0108的头顶：“可以么？”

0108比自己想象的要来的心软，点了点头，撑着门板，在关口的下巴上落了个吻。

他现在考虑的重点是，后穴里没有清洁干净的东西，随着走动，不受控制地正在往下淌。

这很难解释，虽说在这个地方，性爱比一日三餐来得都要及时，可夹着这个人的精液和那个人做爱，真真是头一遭，尴尬并且脸热。

溽热变成微凉的黏腻依旧停留在双腿之间，所以就不解释，不能坐以待毙，就先下手为强。

关口低头就是他的耳朵脖子，红着粉嫩嫩的一层，只当他是害羞，动作不由得轻缓，怕碰坏了。

0108的手指圆滚滚的，但并不妨碍它很灵活。他的额头刚好可以抵在关口的胸口，皮带和裤腰很快地被拆开。

0108隔着内裤把手里的东西摸硬了，再请了出来，一只手拢不住，便用一双小手捧着，熟练地做手活。

两个人贴得越发近了，0108近乎被罩在热气里，关口的一只手放在他的腰上，他可以根据手心的力度来判断情动的程度。

0108做得手酸，加餐没必要吃撑了，他想一会儿少受点累，打算先帮着打出来一次，因此手上更加卖力。

0108兀自认真着，不曾注意关口的手顺着腰线辗转游移。

天气逐渐热了，0108穿着的裤衩轻薄贴身，触感柔软，但关口隔着这一层，却有预感里头包裹着的皮肉更为衬手。

关口顺从自己的内心，捏了一下他的臀部，力道并没有重到不适的地步，但或许是因为他的手大，揉捏起来有种别样的色情。

0108往后仰了仰，没有磕到门板，碰到了关口垫在他脑后的另一只手。他总是有一些过于容易受惊，嘴唇微张，不抗拒不挣扎，看上去充满被动。

他多少揣着不安，一小节舌尖伸了出来，先是舔过上唇，怕被抢去似的，再快速地收了回去，添上了上好的光泽。

关口狭隘地认为这是一场邀请。于是他吻了上去。

0108的吻技显然没有手活来得好，他上下顾忌不及。

关口亲得猛，像是要亡命天涯的亲法，0108没什么力气地推了推，没想推不开成了助兴，索性随他去了。

0108被亲得眼前一阵阵发黑，在松开的间隙里好容易喘上一口气，关口又粘上来继续亲。直亲得他手脚发软，缠着关口的脖子，整个人在油酥里泡过一回，挂在他的身上，才能勉强站稳。

等到关口终于舍得分开的时候，0108的嘴唇又涨又痛，他没有出声埋怨，可红肿的唇瓣嘟着，他睁大着眼睛看他，眼角向下垂着，又隔着有些模糊的水光，处处都在谴责。

关口只再轻轻地啄了啄他的嘴角，托着屁股把人抱了起来。

0108吞进半声惊呼，咬到了饱经折磨的嘴唇，呜咽着长长地嘶了一声，委屈坏了。又怕极了会掉下来，白净的大腿老实地环绕在关口的腰上，一拱一拱地把自己往男人的怀里送。

关口则却之不恭，0108的外裤早被扯掉，他浑圆挺翘的臀部就这样毫无隔阂地落在关口的手心里。

在重力的作用下，甚至无需关口额外用力，臀肉自然地嵌在了指缝里，姿态逢迎。

0108湿得厉害，关口不过抱了他一小会儿，就湿到了手心里，滴答滴答地溢出来。

关口沿着臀缝，去寻那一处汩汩的水源，伸了两指进去捣弄。0108注意到有一瞬间的停顿，见他没什么大反应，权当做已经蒙混过关，附在他耳边，配合着喘了几声。

穴肉实在是松软得不像话，这般好滋味用手指体味算得上是浪费。关口没几下就拔出了手指，咕叽的水声中，带出一条淫糜的丝线，又被抹在他的胸口。

关口吻他的侧脸，看见婴儿般细小的绒毛，和鼻尖上沁出的汗珠，把人往下按，整根没进了他的身体里。

要是此时走廊里有人经过，一定会发现门板在晃动。

这个体位0108完全使不上劲，他的经验和专业知识都派不上用场，这让他愈发慌张。关口进得又深，每插一下，他要簌簌地抖上一下，像是要被吹散了的一朵蒲公英，种子落在人心口挠得发痒。

门板又冷又硬，0108没一会就吃不消了，他的整块后背都疼得厉害，倔着不肯求饶。拿尖尖的两颗虎牙，半亲半啃地叼着关口的耳垂磨牙。

也不知是他真没了力气，还是关口皮糙肉厚，半天也看不出红了没。

但不满的意念传递到了，关口终于舍得把0108放在柔软的床铺上。

走过来的那几步路对0108来说简直就是折磨，他本就是易汗易感的体质，一时竟是淋漓透湿，嘴里小口地喘着气。两个人的身体短暂地分离了一会，年轻漂亮的身体一览无余。

关口颇有先见之明地脱掉了外衣，不然现在一定已经被他浸湿了，浸泡着他的体液、汗液和泪水。

童真似乎在他的身体里获得了永久居住权，他看起来像是长不大的男孩，显不出成熟的骨骼分明。关口看他欲望堆积起来的脸庞，饱满透亮的皮肤，他眼底藏着的星影虹弧。

或许更像是女孩，他这样想。

关口握着他的脚踝推高，然后缓缓进入，专注地看着他的眼睛，不敢漏下。

男人在性爱上从来无师自通，且善妒。

所以关口问他：“你们刚才也是在床上做的吗？”

“你们”的割裂感太强，0108倒吸一口冷气，后穴用力一绞，神气不再。

他眉毛往上拎着，靠这样来睁开无力的眼皮，无辜得很。他身体里似乎有取之不尽的水源，泪水和他下身的水一样，开了闸就不回头了。

关口又问他：“是什么姿势呢？后入？还是这样？”他挺挺腰，语调比性器温柔，“他也是这么操你的吗？”

0108就想求个痛快，他攀着关口的肩膀，把他拉向自己，摆出更松散舒服的姿势，真正成了一汪摊在掌心里合不住的水。

他的咬字发音都糊涂得厉害，像一块扯不干净的麦芽糖，混了暖烘烘的水汽，带着令人昏庸的甜丝丝的味道。

“对…这里…他要比你进的…呜呜…深…”

可见男人也往往不经激，再然后0108就说不出一句整话了，性事凶猛，脑子里什么也想不了，什么也装不下。关口堵着他的嘴，只放出来一些更为粘稠的无意义的呻吟。

他是一小片浪花，翻滚着探出头，被卷入更深更暗处，消失不见。

再往后的事情很难记清了。关口抱着0108去洗澡，说着要把里面的东西全部弄出来，干干净净的。但比起清理，这更像是在做前戏。

其实0108不需要前戏，没过多久，他被压在浴缸里，再次被进入。

关口磋磨了他太久，他实在是倦极了，困极了，因此剥落出了芯子里娇憨的小人儿。

他抱着关口的腰，脸和脖子都贴在他的胸口，胡言乱语说了一大通，嗓子哑的像是熬烂了的沉在锅底的最后一勺绿豆沙，嘟嘟囔囔地同他说了意识消失之前最后一句话。

“下次不要这样了。”

0108睡到一半醒来过一次。

他试着动了动，浑身都痛，仿佛每个关节被拆解了一遍，但是装回去的手艺并不高明，有种错位的不适。

可床铺和他都很清爽，所以只是难受，并不恶心。也不知道关口是怎么搞定的。

外头的天色是黑的，看不出究竟是睡了多久。

0108向外头望过去，月亮在云层里求救。

房间里石楠花的味道淡了，夜里暴晒过的地面散出暑气，和植物的味道一起，勉强能给人带来一些真实感。

这栋建筑终于消停了下来，没有喧哗吵闹，没有淫词艳语，静得像是很大很大的一个鱼缸，死一样的静谧，偶有细碎的风声。

可鱼儿闭不上眼，说什么安眠，又哪里来的安宁。

0108躺在缸底，月色在水面斑驳成碎块，在那儿，又不在那儿，终于被淹死了。

他翻了个身不看了，埋在被子里又睡了过去。

关口再来的时候，0108正在睡觉。

睡觉的方式颇为诡异，大概是因为等人好久不来，眯了过去。被子盖得粗糙，他压住了最上面一层，卷吧卷吧把自己裹了起来。

关口在他床边坐下，微微凹陷了一块，0108睡得不深，一下子醒得很彻底。

谁能想到下次还真有下次呢。

关口耐心地把他从被子里拆出来，鸡崽儿似的拎起来，再面对面放好。

0108身体反应上还是有点怂，可本能跟原则是两回事儿。

于是他磕磕巴巴地问关口，这次一个人来的？

关口看他的眼神有点深，说是的。

0108回了句，挺好的，别跟他们一块儿玩，看着就坏胚子。

自己尚且是化了半边的泥菩萨，标准的咸吃萝卜淡操心。

可关口就吃这套，牵了牵他的手，0108也由他拽着，爬了两步，跨坐在他身体两侧。

0108不见外，打蛇随棍上，跟他说你帮我个忙好不好。

关口尽量淡定地让他先说来听听。

0108说我哥腿折了，他那儿考勤不好看，又怕上头趁这个时候给他乱安排人，想拿关口的名字去顶一顶。

又怕他不同意似的，追着说跟前台和登记的人都商量好了，也查过关口的军功，不会露馅的。

0108眼睛透亮，眼神里藏着热水里浸过凉过的剥壳鸡蛋，骨碌碌地在关口的脸上打转。

其实再相处的久一点，0108就会知道，关口曼迪永远没有办法拒绝他。

虽然关口现在搞不明白，他口中的哥哥是谁，他是不是为了这个才格外主动，以及他的疲惫是否来自这样重复的加班顶缸。

可0108像只猫儿似的，撩起尾巴，把软肚皮奉上，等着讨点好处。

关口没有看上去这么老实，所以他说，看你表现。

0108也不含糊，几下蹬掉了裤子，扶着性器一寸一寸地坐下去，涨得急白了小脸。

而关口嫌他动得慢，把t恤下摆卷起来，要他自己叼着，两手掌着他的腰身，攥取了主动权。

冷光下他的皮肤愈发薄嫩，青紫色的血管在皮下交错蜿蜒，仿佛古老羊皮卷上晦涩的地图，指向宝藏里藏着的磅礴而易碎的真心。

0108这阵子太累了，很快就射了第一次，关口吻他眼皮上的颤抖着的痣，哭腔被抖落在空气里，衣服咬不住了，憋着嘴直哼哼。明明在不应期，仍惦记着关口的话，哆哆嗦嗦的，把性器往身体里塞。

关口没让他继续糟蹋自己，把人翻过来跪着趴好，0108熟练地塌腰，漂亮的小屁股撅得高高的。

关口看得牙根痒，照着给了一巴掌，掀出一小波悠悠的臀浪。0108的肩胛骨缩了缩，像是收紧翅膀的蝴蝶。

性器在穴口滑过，颇有些过门而不入的挣扎，关口握着他的大腿并拢，再从他的双腿间挤进去。大腿根上肉多，这一进一出，裹得倒也紧致。

0108被打乱了阵脚，拧着身子骂他不做人，关口又往他屁股上招呼了两下，0108吃痛了，方才太平了下来。

性事进行得近乎缄默，水声肉体声，和两道粗重的呼吸交缠在一块。

关口有莫名其妙的恍惚，以至于这个想法在脑海里出现的一瞬间，就迅速被打上荒诞的标签。

他跪在0108身后，虔诚有余，信仰不足，也胆敢向光祈求光。

而光被压在身下，伊卡洛斯烧断了羽翼，甘愿坠海。

事后的0108动也不想动，关口把他挪到没弄脏的那侧床铺，估计是怕重蹈上一回的覆辙，拧了毛巾来擦身体，下手不留情面，0108闭着眼睛，又是好一顿哼唧。

0108为了报答这份好意，他缩在关口的怀里，拖着迷糊给人讲睡前故事，毛绒绒的头发扎得心头松软。

他讲得前言不搭后语，关口只能自己拼凑个大概。

大概就是异父异母的亲兄弟，被圈养在城堡里，相依为命，长到了十来岁抽条的年纪。怪兽每隔一顿日子来挑小男孩吃，挑中了弟弟。弟弟很害怕，他是见过的，有的小孩去了就再没有回来过，有的小孩回来了，也是不完整的，少胳膊少腿或者少了一颗心。

哥俩那会一般高，长得都浓眉大眼的好看。于是哥哥把弟弟关在衣柜里，哥哥被怪兽抓走了。

那一年，弟弟十三岁，他的哥哥十五岁。

0108越说越小声，讲故事把自己讲困第一人，关口推他，问他那哥哥最后回来了没。

0108连打两个哈欠，带着瞌睡丝儿说，回来了回来了，对门正躺着呢。

关口的军功不低，却没少因为肤色被排挤，该晋升的不晋升，又带着作践的意思，只领了军营巡防的职务。同时入伍，军职却高出他一节的兵流子们，见了笑嘻嘻地喊他看门狗，又说生什么气嘛，都是兄弟，这么开不起玩笑。

不在沉默中变态，就要在沉默中爆发。他向最近一时炙手可热的大校递了投名状，他有想要护在心尖的人，就要拿出能护住他的本事。

那大校看着也年轻，承诺他心中所想，安排下来日里应外合的戏码。

关口出了营帐，胸中一口浊气好长，终于觉出些做人的味道。

0108喜欢盯着别人的眼睛看，容易营造出一种认真倾听的错觉，一边嗯啊哦是么真的啊，一边走神走出外太空。

所以他很自然地接茬：“哇，真的啊。”身台形表俱佳。

关口的眼睛诡异地亮了亮，0108一激灵，赶紧回忆前面说了什么。

关口说离开这里好不好，说我的妈妈一定会很喜欢你，说跟我走。

0108一身冷汗，摸他额头，别是天气热脑子烧坏了。

关口捉了他的手，问没听清的话要不要再说一遍。

0108说，不用了，什么时候走？

那个时刻下，0108的大脑被抽空，离开这两个字体积庞大，想不起别的。

离开的日子是个雨夜，0108说要带他的哥哥走，关口没有拒绝。他听大校提到过那个男孩，因此他笃定0829不会一起走。

0108问0829，你是在等他么？

其实问出口的时候，0108就知道答案了。闪电划过，撕开迷雾，照亮0829的半张坚决而哀伤的脸，照出0108心里一方清明。

因为不是那个人就不行。

和那个被怪兽抓走的夜里一样，0829再一次拯救了0108。

他终于注意到了早已倾斜的天平，更重的那一头堆满了偏心。宝藏的钥匙从来只有一枚，因为不是你就不行。

0108把手交到关口的手里，关口回握住他，牵在身侧。

影子垂在他身前，拉出长长的模糊的一条，像是比他更着急离开这个地方。

0108意识到他正在与自己的前半生割席，旧世界以惊人的速度向身后飞驰，而0829对他说，不要回头。

长夜渐短，天要亮了。


End file.
